


Кузина Гарднер

by Sectumsempra69



Series: Шерлок Холмс: молодые годы [9]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Detectives, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sectumsempra69/pseuds/Sectumsempra69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Холмсу скучно, он готов взяться порой за самое нелепое расследование.<br/>Девятая часть цикла "Шерлок Холмс: молодые годы"<br/>Предупреждение: кросс-дрессинг. </p><p>Посвящается моим любимым мужчинам. </p><p>Хотя эта часть и девятая, но хронологически это дело относится к декабрю 1884 года, то есть после Бата, но до "Диких бабочек".<br/>Написано в соавторстве с Dr Erton, Lord_R_</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Уотсон прав: когда у меня нет дел, я становлюсь совершенно невыносим. Я ворчу, тираню миссис Хадсон, привередничаю в еде, а то и вовсе отказываюсь садиться за стол. Хорошо изучив меня за время совместной жизни, Уотсон понял, что химические опыты — это меньшее из зол, что может случиться в период застоя. 

Справедливости ради должен признаться, что предложения были. В том числе и от полиции. Если бы речь шла о чьей-нибудь жизни, я бы готов был смириться даже со скучным полицейским расследованием, но Лестрейд приходил с каким-то банальным ограблением.

Отказав инспектору и не дождавшись других клиентов, я просидел без работы почти две недели и уже начал жалеть, что не взялся помогать Скотланд-Ярду, но не признавать же такое вслух. Словом, в то памятное утро я засел за пробирки в самом мрачном настроении. Видимо, глядя на меня, Уотсон понял, что хрупкие химические приборы могут не пережить сегодняшний день.

— Не прогуляться ли нам, Холмс? Чудесная погода, просто пройдемся...

Одной пробиркой стало меньше. Уотсон удрученно замолчал, уткнувшись в газету. Меня кольнуло мимолетное раскаяние, но тут же я снова рассердился: должен же он понимать, что я не уйду из квартиры, куда в любой момент может пожаловать долгожданный клиент. Но через два часа тщетных попыток увлечься анализом алкалоида я сдался.

— Что там в газетах? 

Уотсон только вздохнул. И то — будь что-то интересное в разделе происшествий, я бы уже давно услышал об этом.

— Ничего особенного. В доках нашли труп мужчины с множественными ножевыми ранениями. Расследование ведет инспектор Макдональд.

— Он сам справится, — с сожалением отозвался я.

— Ограбили магазин скобяных изделий в Чизике. Пьяные драки... О! Поймали шайку мошенников, которые подделывали билеты лотереи. 

— Пустое, Уотсон... Продолжайте спокойно читать газету, небеса нынче отвернулись от меня. 

Я угрюмо уставился на свои пробирки. 

Уотсон какое-то время шелестел газетными листами, потом воцарилась тишина.

— Нашли что-нибудь интересное? — спросил я, не оборачиваясь. — Что-то в разделе светской хроники?

Уотсон не стал спрашивать, как я узнал, что именно он читает. Он понимал, что я просто считал листы, когда он их переворачивал. 

— Светские сплетники третий день обсуждают вопиющее нарушение традиций, — ответил он. — Герцогиня Клоутон посетила бал, который дали лорд и леди Плондбери, не надев своего знаменитого сапфирового колье, которое неизменно украшало ее шею при каждом выезде на протяжении сорока шести лет. Какая-никакая, но загадка, Холмс?

— Что тут загадочного? Колье, к примеру, могло срочно потребовать починки у ювелира. Случается всякое... Хм... Сколько лет герцогине? Сверьтесь со справочником.

Майкрофт как-то попенял мне, что в рассказах, которые Уотсон приносит ему, я постоянно прошу своего друга что-то прочитать, проверить или просто достать с полки и подать мне. Честно говоря, мне казалось, что в жизни я так не поступаю, и поймав себя на этом, я даже слегка растерялся, но Уотсон совершенно невозмутимо встал, прошел к полке со справочниками и уже листал нужный.

— Герцогине шестьдесят пять, овдовела четырнадцать лет назад, два сына сорока пяти и сорока двух лет, замужняя дочь тридцати семи лет живет в Эдинбурге.

— Значит, все скучно и банально, — вздохнул я, оборачиваясь. — Пожилая дама часто носила свое колье, не уследила, что его нужно показать ювелиру. А сплетники почешут языки и успокоятся. Вряд ли герцогиню волнуют, что о ней пишут в светской хронике. Почтенная матрона, два сына, уже и внуки наверняка есть...

— В газете строят версии: колье могли продать, испортить, даже украсть, — прощупал почву Уотсон, но я только махнул рукой. 

— Сорок шесть лет не расстается с ним, а сыну сорок пять, наверняка свадебный подарок или наоборот — приданое, но в любом случае она им чрезвычайно дорожит. Если бы колье пропало, поднялся бы шум. Так что скорее всего дело самое прозаическое. 

Я вернулся к своим пробиркам. Это, конечно, было не слишком любезно с моей стороны — так решительно поворачиваться к Уотсону спиной, но выслушивать сейчас всякие романтические версии происшедшего я был не в состоянии. 

Уотсон опять зашелестел газетой — чуть громче, чем обычно, и я уже собирался все-таки извиниться, когда на лестнице послышались шаги миссис Хадсон. Она постучала в дверь и, когда я отозвался, вошла, держа на подносе визитную карточку. 

— К вам джентльмен, сэр.

Я взглянул на карточку, присвистнул и бросился в свою комнату, на ходу скидывая домашнюю куртку. 

 

***

— Что привело вас ко мне, ваша светлость? 

Герцог Клоутон сидел в кресле, не прислоняясь к спинке, тем не менее ровно, словно закованный в доспех. Взгляд его, однако, едва скользнул по мне из-под тяжелых, слегка припухлых век и уперся в пол — на Уотсона герцог, кажется, вообще не посмотрел. Впрочем, и не возражал против его присутствия. Отвечать его светлость не торопился, зато вздохнул уже дважды. Я решил про себя, что не отпущу потенциального клиента ни за что. 

— Перед самым вашим появлением доктор Уотсон как раз читал мне Таймс. Вас беспокоят... сплетни, милорд? Вы хотели бы...

Герцог снова вздохнул и наконец перебил меня:

— Я хотел бы жениться, мистер Холмс.

— Намерение прекрасное для всякого представителя славного рода.

— Само по себе, очевидно, да. Во всяком случае, моя матушка с вами согласна. Вот уже почти полтора десятка лет, как я принял титул, я каждый день слышу от нее, что не должен пренебрегать своим долгом. Впрочем, это уже не актуально. Вы беретесь за мое дело?

Я перевел глаза на Уотсона. Судя по его выражению лица, он уже готов был искать невесту герцогу. Вот только вряд ли...

— Если вы изложите обстоятельства.

Но герцог снова замолчал и уставился в ковер. Я постарался, чтобы мой голос звучал как можно мягче:

— Милорд, вряд ли вы пришли в этот дом, чтобы просить нас найти вам спутницу жизни. Расскажите, что случилось, и мы с доктором постараемся помочь вам. Ваша невеста?

Герцог снова встрепенулся:

— Моя невеста — весьма достойная молодая девушка, старшая дочь маркиза Легасти по имени Нора, и наша помолвка должна состояться уже в эту субботу. Но свадьба... по настоянию родственников Норы мы должны обвенчаться как можно быстрее, буквально через неделю после помолвки. Дело в том, что ее прабабушке недавно исполнилось девяносто пять лет, и она настаивает на том, что ждать нельзя, если мы хотим видеть ее среди танцующих.

— Леди будет танцевать в девяносто пять лет? — потрясенно спросил Уотсон.

Я отвернулся, чтобы никто не заметил моей улыбки. Все-таки мой друг иногда бывает таким простодушным. Наш посетитель наконец поднял глаза на Уотсона и совершенно серьезно ответил:

— Очевидно, графиня имеет в виду, что, если свадьбу отложить, она может не дожить до нее.

— Прошу прощения, — Уотсон стушевался. 

— Как я понимаю, скоро будет объявлено о помолвке, потом состоится свадьба. Но чем мы можем вам помочь? В чем проблема? — спросил я. — Вам кто-то угрожает? Вас шантажируют? Или опасность грозит вашей невесте?

— Я не знаю, мистер Холмс, кому именно грозит опасность, но, несомненно, она велика. Мне угрожает само мироздание. Колье...

Так, мы добрались до пресловутого украшения. И надо же было нашему клиенту снова замолчать и уставиться в пол. Что за нерешительный человек.

— А что случилось с колье? — вынужден был спросить я. — И какое оно имеет отношение к вашей свадьбе?

— К сожалению, самое прямое, — герцог наконец перешел к сути дела. — Это колье из сорока сапфиров и ста шести брильянтов в нашей семье передается из поколения в поколение. По традиции оно дарится невесте старшего сына утром в день свадьбы, с тем чтобы невеста могла надеть его в церковь. Моя матушка получила его от матери моего отца, та — от матери моего деда. Традиция не нарушалась уже пять поколений, и все браки были счастливыми, рождались здоровые и прекрасные дети. Только один раз пять поколений назад традиция была нарушена, и колье досталось моей прапра не в день свадьбы, а на несколько лет позже, в день принятия ее супругом титула. И их брак, прежде счастливый и безоблачный, тут же омрачили болезни, смерти и даже, — герцог понизил голос почти до шепота, — даже измена! Словом, это было ужасно. С тех пор традиция никогда не нарушалась. И вот теперь...

Я заметил, что правый угол рта Уотсона пополз вверх в скептической ухмылке. 

— И вот теперь оно пропало, видимо? — предположил я. — Расскажите, милорд, все обстоятельства.

— Моя мать, герцогиня Клоутон, живет вместе со мной. Как вы понимаете, заседания Палаты не позволяют мне надолго покидать Лондон во время сессий, но на каникулах мы проводим время в замке Клоутон, и... я хочу сказать — ее светлость всегда возит это колье и серьги к нему с собой и надевает украшение на все торжественные приемы вот уже без малого сорок шесть лет. Она даже платья заказывает под цвет сапфиров. В свете ее за это иногда называют «синей герцогиней». Колье старинное, а вот серьги матушка заказала к нему сама лет тридцать назад. Так вот, серьги, в отличие от колье, уже дважды чинили — выпадал камень. Ювелир... ну что теперь делать. Последний раз матушка надевала колье и серьги около месяца назад. Когда она получила приглашение на бал к Плондбери, то не собиралась ехать, приглашение чуть не выкинули. Но потом матушка передумала в последний момент, когда узнала, что это предпоследний раз, когда она сможет выйти в свет в любимом колье. И вот накануне праздника она открывает футляр, а там пусто.

— То есть вы сообщили ей, что собираетесь жениться, незадолго до того самого бала, на который ее светлость вынуждена была ехать без любимого колье? А при каких обстоятельствах вы сообщили матушке о ваших намерениях? И где находилось колье между двумя балами?

— Колье всегда лежит в футляре. Футляр, когда мы в Лондоне, у матушки в спальне, в бюро. Там же и все остальные драгоценности, и поверьте, это колье — вовсе не самое дорогое из ее украшений, но больше ничего не пропало. Лондона мы не покидали. Сообщил... да при каких обстоятельствах, помилуйте? За чаем сообщил, обрадовал, так сказать, семью. Это было в среду, а бал у Плондбери был назначен на субботу, вот матушка и сказала, что поедет «выгуляет» колье, раз уж с ним придется расстаться. В пятницу она открыла футляр, чтобы проверить, не выпал ли камень, так мы узнали, что украшение пропало, но, конечно, оно могло пропасть в любой момент в течение этого месяца.

— Почему вы не обратились в полицию, милорд?

— Ни в коем случае!

Выдержка внезапно покинула герцога. Он вскочил с места и заметался по комнате.

— Никакой полиции, и я прошу вас, джентльмены, соблюдать секрет. Ведь полиция, сами знаете, это сразу газеты. И так вон... пишут всякое. Если узнают о нашей традиции, кто может вообще сказать, не утратит ли колье способности влиять на брак? 

Герцог наконец остановился, словно выпустил пар, и снова опустился в кресло.

— Горничные служат в доме не менее двадцати лет. Единственная новенькая среди них за последние годы — личная горничная моей невестки, она появилась в доме, когда маркиз женился, но и это произошло уже двенадцать лет назад. Гувернантки моих племянников тоже служат более десяти лет... в доме просто не бывает посторонних.

— Как вышло, что ваш младший брат женился раньше вас? Это ведь такое нарушение традиций. И как я понял из ваших слов, ваш брат и его супруга тоже живут с вами?

— Мой брат давно женат, — кивнул наш гость. — Моя невестка, боюсь, недолюбливает меня, ведь брат ждал несколько лет, прежде чем попросить позволения на этот брак. Пока был жив отец, об этом не было и речи, но потом, когда титул перешел ко мне, я подумал, что нелепо запрещать брату жениться только потому, что сам... не хочу.

— Когда так серьезно относишься к браку, найти невесту непросто, милорд, понимаю, — заметил я. — Но каким образом я могу вам помочь, ваша светлость? Как вы это себе представляете? Если это не прислуга, значит, кто-то свой. Если не член семьи, выходит, что прислуга. Но вы за всех ручаетесь.

— Не знаю, мистер Холмс. Просто найдите вора, и все. Без огласки. Мне надо вернуть колье если не до помолвки, то уж до свадьбы точно! Иначе... иначе...

— Хорошо-хорошо. Я могу поговорить с герцогиней?

— Подозреваю, что нет. Конечно, теоретически я могу приказать ей, но, вы понимаете... она все-таки моя мать, и она очень властная женщина. Она считает мои мысли предрассудками, кражу случайной, огласки не хочет ни в каком случае, она даже моему брату правду не сказала, а заявила, будто в последний момент увидела, что серьги снова надо чинить, вот и надела жемчуг вместо сапфиров.

— Кражи случайными не бывают, милорд. Что ж, я обдумаю ваше дело, но ничего вам заранее не обещаю.

Герцог кивнул и встал.

— Любые деньги, мистер Холмс. И я надеюсь на вас. Больше мне надеяться не на кого.

Мы поднялись одновременно с герцогом. 

— Я буду держать вас в курсе, милорд.

Когда его светлость удалился, я опять лениво развалился в кресле и посмотрел на Уотсона.

— Редкий случай, когда проблема не в том, чтобы найти вора, а в том, чтобы проникнуть на место преступления.

— С вашими-то талантами, мой дорогой! — Уотсон буквально лучился от радости. — Вы же хотели дела? Вот оно!

Я понимал, что воодушевление доктора связано с тем, что он оказался прав — колье все-таки пропало, а вовсе не с появлением у нас долгожданного клиента. 

— Масса подозреваемых и минимум времени. Кстати, меня интересует вопрос, почему герцог так долго не мог найти себе невесту, но тут, я думаю, следует обратиться за информацией к Майкрофту.

— Может быть, какая-то необыкновенно романтическая история? Он был влюблен, его возлюбленная вышла за другого, а он поклялся не жениться никогда.

Я с подозрением посмотрел на доктора — шутит или нет? Похоже, все-таки шутит, слава богу. Поймав мой взгляд, он прервал свою пылкую речь и засмеялся:

— Чем дело труднее, тем ведь интереснее, Холмс. И не так уж много у нас подозреваемых. Кому выгодно сорвать свадьбу? 

— Да кому угодно, мой друг. Невесте, если она не хочет за него замуж. Ее предполагаемому возлюбленному, если он не хочет отдавать свою любимую герцогу. Брату герцога, если он желает оставаться единственным наследником титула. Его супруге, если она хочет того же своему сыну. Старой герцогине, если она недовольна выбором сына, к примеру. Или самому герцогу, если он на деле все еще не хочет жениться. И это я только отвечаю на вопрос, кому выгодно сорвать свадьбу, а кто сказал, что дело в этом? Все может быть еще примитивнее — к примеру, владелица просто не хочет расставаться с колье, которое носит чуть ли не полвека. И это я пока не перешел к слугам, которых в доме наверняка целая толпа, и сколько бы десятилетий они там ни служили, как бы герцог не был уверен в их порядочности, сами понимаете — обстоятельства у любого из них могут быть самые разнообразные. И все эти побочные версии, которые обычно проверяет полиция, должен буду проверить я. Без малейшего представления о том, как попасть в дом, где никто, кроме хозяйки, якобы не знает, что колье украдено. Готов выслушать ваши идеи, дорогой мой Уотсон.

***

— Ну, в слуг я не верю. Надо быть полным болваном, чтобы украсть именно ту драгоценность, которой обязательно хватятся, если есть возможность украсть любую другую.

Брат, к которому мы с Уотсоном приехали на следующий день, выглядел безусловно довольным: то ли тем, что мог принять участие в обсуждении расследования, то ли рад был возможности напоить нас чаем. 

— Допустим, милый Майкрофт. Но и версия о срыве свадьбы кажется мне, честно говоря, очень сомнительной. Кто сказал, что свадьба будет сорвана? Конечно, суеверие пугает герцога, но помолвку ведь не отменили? 

— Насколько мне известно — нет. Я собирался послать цветы.

Мы с Уотсоном переглянулись.

Способ проникновения в дом, который вчера предложил мой романтически настроенный друг, сперва показался мне почти фантастическим, но я нашел идею настолько восхитительной, что попробовать стоило. Все упиралось в то, что необходима была помощь Майкрофта, за ней мы и приехали.

Но я не рискнул пугать брата сразу. 

— Что ты знаешь о нашем клиенте? — начал я издалека. — Он даже старше тебя, почему он не женат? 

— Он много лет имел связь с одной и той же женщиной, насколько мне известно. Она была самого простого происхождения, и о браке речь идти не могла, но и жениться на ком-то другом сэр Лоуренс не считал для себя возможным. Он на самом деле порядочный человек, мой мальчик. 

— И его возлюбленная?.. — Уотсон даже не пытался скрыть довольную улыбку.

— Скончалась полтора года назад. Чему вы так рады, Джон?

— Простите, Майкрофт. По первом прочтении светской колонки в газете Холмс убеждал меня, что колье, скорее всего, просто сломалось. Оказалось, что я был прав — его украли. После Холмс был настроен скептически, когда я предположил какую-нибудь романтическую историю — и вот вам пожалуйста!

— По мне — так герцогу стоило обратиться в полицию, — сказал Майкрофт. — Сам факт бы мог напугать вора, и колье, возможно, вернули бы. Но сэр Лоуренс не хочет идти против матери, и его можно понять. Что ты намерен делать, Шерлок?

Я постепенно стал переходить к сути.

— Ты сказал, что собирался послать цветы на помолвку, Майкрофт. А приглашение на бал тебе присылали?

Майкрофт скривился.

— Это не первое подобное приглашение, которое я получал и от которого потом вежливо отказывался. Люди никак не могут понять, что я категорически не бываю на подобных... подобных...

— Увеселениях? — предложил вариант Уотсон.

— Скажем так, да. 

— Дорогой, я вынужден очень просить тебя пойти на этот раз, — сказал я. — И взять меня с собой.

— Шерлок! Прости, но в качестве кого? Даже если бы я пошел туда... С братьями по балам не ходят. Да и герцог при всем желании не послал бы тебе приглашение. Все прекрасно знают, что ты частный детектив. 

— Ты не можешь взять с собой брата, но ты можешь взять с собой даму.

— Мне не хватало только дамы для полноты ощущений, — проворчал брат. 

— Мы имели в виду, — начал было Уотсон, взглянув на меня, но я быстро приложил палец к губам, и он замолчал.

— Нет, Шерлок. Вынужден тебе отказать, прости, — долго брат не обдумывал. Видимо, все за и против промелькнули у него в голове быстро... слишком быстро, но я этого и добивался. Теперь можно спорить и обсуждать.

— Это вовсе не опасно, дорогой мой. Ну чем это может грозить, подумай сам? Я прекрасно умею гримироваться, это вовсе не художественное преувеличение, я тебе докажу!

— Прости, мой мальчик, — Майкрофт оказался втянут в спор, отлично! — Но, хоть я и ненавижу балы, нельзя сказать, что я совсем не бывал на них или не имею представления, как выглядят приглашенные. Я не спорю, у тебя очень красивые глаза, и при некотором искусстве... а кадык ты тоже загримируешь? Или вы считаете возможным явиться на бал в наглухо закрытом платье, мадам? Я уж не говорю о том, что любой чуть-чуть наблюдательный человек поймет, что мы родственники, даже если грим будет самого высокого класса. У нас с тобой уши совершенно одинаковые. Нет, нереально.

— Ну конечно одинаковые! — воскликнул я. — Ты разве забыл, что я твоя кузина и уже года два тому назад овдовела? Как всякая приличная дама, которая уже побывала замужем, я, конечно, приду на бал в закрытом платье и даже с вуалью.

Уотсон не выдержал и фыркнул.

Майкрофт встал и подошел ко мне, взял мою руку, перевернул...

— На балах перчатки не снимают, — предупредил я новые возражения.

— Еще как снимают, за ужином-то.

Прекрасно, он уже обдумывает наш план. Можно сказать, он уже согласен. 

— Вдову-кузину посадят рядом с тобой. Кто там станет разглядывать мои руки? И потом, что руки, что ноги у меня достаточно, хм, изящные. Никак не скажешь, что я могу сломать подкову.

— Ты и не можешь сломать подкову. — Майкрофт медленно прошествовал к бару и достал коньяк и бокалы. Я подмигнул Уотсону.

— Подкову, может, и не сломает, а вот кочергу согнет — и еще как, — заметил тот. 

— Дорогой, у меня пальцы скрипача, — парировал я, пряча улыбку.

— Угу. И кулаки боксера. Вопрос даже не в руках, а в обуви. Если бы это были шнурованные ботиночки — вы бы еще выдержали бал. Но это должны быть туфли. При всем вашем небольшом размере обуви, что у вас тоже семейное, вы уверены, что сможете выдержать женские туфли?

— Не просто выдержать, — Майкрофта аж передернуло. — Тебе придется танцевать в них. Ты это вообще себе хорошо представляешь? 

Так, мы вступили на самую зыбкую почву. Танцы, черт побери, грозят не только мне. И это то, что должно было пугать брата больше всего остального. Я подождал, пока он одарит нас бокалами с коньяком и усядется в кресло. 

— Майкрофт, тебе нужно всего лишь станцевать со мной полонез, и дальше ты можешь совершенно спокойно удалиться за карточный стол!

— Не могу, ты-то не сможешь за него удалиться. Если я оставлю свою даму одну — ее могут начать приглашать. Я говорил, что у тебя красивые глаза? 

— И не раз, — рассмеялся я. — Ну пару туров вальса дама выдержит. Тем более что, когда мы учились его танцевать в школе, мы менялись ролями.

— Надеюсь, мне хотя бы вальсировать не придется. Ну, допустим... а платье? Я уверен, что в твоем гардеробе нет подходящего. 

— Но ты же мне поможешь, дорогой? — я посмотрел на Майкрофта таким взглядом своих «чрезвычайно красивых глаз», против которого он никогда не мог устоять. 

— Во что ты меня втягиваешь...

Сокрушение брата показалось мне несколько наигранным, но когда он позвонил секретарю, нахмурился уже я. Получив задание и окинув меня внимательным взглядом, тот удалился добывать платье – «желательно синее, мистер Грей». А мы наконец перешли к чаю. Чтобы сделать брату приятное, я не отставал от Уотсона в поедании пирожных. Майкрофт о чем-то думал, но я никак не мог уловить, о чем. Досадно, ему явно пришло в голову что-то, до чего пока не додумался я. Но спрашивать я не стал — не убийство, сам пойму.

***

— Я так прослыву скупердяем, — сказал брат, рассматривая принесенное мной для «маскарада» и разложенное на столе имущество. Он старался поменьше смотреть на мои заранее выщипанные брови, но его потрясенный взгляд то и дело упирался в мое лицо. 

В субботу мы с Джоном приехали на квартиру Майкрофта сразу после ланча. Грим и еще кое-что нужное я привез с собой, как, впрочем, и туфли, и подходящий к случаю парик. Из украшений у меня была лишь небольшая камея — возможно, недостаточно дорогая, но остальное было еще проще. На эту камею брат и смотрел сейчас. Я вздохнул. 

— Не ты же содержишь кузину. В конце концов, у миссис Гарднер (на таком имени мы в конце концов остановились) эта камея может вызывать какие-то личные ностальгические воспоминания, вот и носит... и то, не всем же сапфиры с бриллиантами носить. 

Майкрофт перевел на меня взгляд:

— Будь ты моей сестрой, мой мальчик, ты бы носил брильянты. 

— Тогда я еще больше рад, что не сестра. Майкрофт, не важно, показывай наконец платье. 

— В спальне, дорогой. Там платье, веер, вуаль... — клянусь, брат покраснел! — чулки и еще куча непонятных мне приспособлений.

Я видел, что он настроен скептически, и мной овладел азарт. К тому же в дело был замешан дамский угодник и сердцеед Грей, так что мне вдвойне предстояло постараться, чтобы он одобрил миссис Гарднер. 

Первый делом я заново тщательно побрился. Все волоски на руках от предплечий до локтей я извел еще дома. Я вовсе не ждал у моря погоды, а заранее справился, какой длины будет рукав у платья. Грей выбрал три четверти и приготовил соответствующие перчатки, так что под кружевными манжетами и верхом перчаток оставался промежуток примерно в полдюйма, который должен был выглядеть соответствующе. До субботы я все дни проходил в хлопковых перчатках, то и дело смазывая руки медвежьим жиром, чтобы как можно больше смягчить кожу. Я извел полфунта ревеня для приготовления отвара, чтобы как-то убрать пятна от кислот и придать коже рук, лица и шеи чуть оливковый оттенок, не забывая после этого накладывать смягчающие маски. Уотсон наблюдал за моими манипуляциями с выражением крайнего изумления. 

Миссис Гарднер, на чью внешность я не очень-то полагался, несмотря на красивые «глазки» с длинными ресницами, которые я впервые оценил, должна была брать фигурой. 

Но прежде чем начать одеваться, я нанес на губы смесь меда и вазелина, подогретую на свечке. 

С помощью Уотсона я облачился поверх женских панталон и сорочки в настоящий «доспех» — тщательно сшитый и выстеганный для придания четкости форм. Почему-то полагают, что для переодевания мужчины в женщину нужно просто утянуть последнего в корсет. Достаточно закрытое платье позволяло мне создать без преуменьшения прекрасную линию бюста. Кроме того, «доспех» делал плечи более округлыми и визуально не такими широкими. Я вынужден был отметить, что Грей все-таки знал толк в своем деле, и линия плеча у платья была немного укорочена, а кружево скрывало эту уловку. Поверх «доспеха», низ которого оканчивался резинками от подтяжек для носков, чтобы не мучиться от чулочных подвязок, я уже надел корсет, который Уотсон старательно зашнуровал. При этом он клялся, что делает это впервые в жизни. 

После корсета я, опять же с помощью Уотсона, натянул чулки, надел нижние юбки, туфли и сел гримироваться. 

— Вы не представляете, с каким удовольствием я сниму все это с вас после бала, — усмехнулся мой друг, глядя на меня. 

— Ну-ну… Лучше прибавьте еще свечей на столике. 

Свет получился достаточно мягкий, но все же немного больше, чем, возможно, на званом вечере, что позволяло миссис Гарднер выглядеть впоследствии значительно лучше и моложе. 

Я омыл холодной водой губы и нанес на лицо очень тонкий слой грима двух оттенков, чтобы сделать его более округлым, а черты не такими резкими. Потом тщательно припудрился, убрал излишки и повернулся к Уотсону.

— Боже мой, — пробормотал он. 

— Вам нравится? — проворковал я альтом.

— Не знаю, как это будет выглядеть, когда вы завершите переодевание, но сейчас это ужасно. И эти ваши губы…

— Да полно вам. Называйте вещи своими именами. Я похож на шлюшку. Но это только пока. 

Я взял основу парика, водрузил его на шляпную болванку и соорудил с помощью накладных прядей немного кокетливую прическу. Узкие полоски волос на лбу и висках я отделил, и когда нацепил парик, то тщательно замаскировал его края своими волосами, смачивая их сахарной водой и пряча в массу чужих волос шпилькой. 

— А знаете, так лучше, — вынужден был признать Уотсон.

— Вот теперь время надевать платье. А потом вам придется побыть парикмахером и помочь мне прикрепить бальную наколку с вуалью. 

Этот чертов Грей знал толк в женской одежде и даже в последней моде. Турнюр не был вызывающе большим и хорошо лежал на накладках для бедер. Еще нижние юбки, атласная юбка, верхняя юбка с драпировками и защипами и лиф — двойной, с более светлой вставкой и воротником под самый подбородок, украшенным кружевами — такими же, как и по линии груди. 

Я с трудом дышал, но был более чем доволен результатом. 

— Вы очень высоки, Холмс, но должен сказать, выглядите прекрасно и даже, я бы сказал, соблазнительно, — вынужден был признать Уотсон.

— Я, конечно, давно не бывала на балах, доктор, — с тех пор, как овдовела, и приглашение моего дорогого кузена застало меня врасплох, — вполголоса «пробормотала» я. — Надеюсь, ему не придется за меня краснеть. Боже мой, я так волнуюсь… Уотсон, не стойте как истукан! Помогите мне натянуть перчатки!

Когда я вышел к Майкрофту, сверкая глазами из-под вуали и вынужденно виляя накладным задом, он не проронил ни слова и буквально рухнул в кресло. 

— Миссис Гарднер, позвольте вам представить мистера Майкрофта Холмса, вашего кузена, насколько мне известно! Майкрофт, это миссис Оливия Гарднер, ваша кузина из Эдинбурга. — Уотсон откровенно наслаждался произведенным эффектом — не меньше, чем я. 

Майкрофт, даже не сделав попытки встать, закашлялся. 

— Боже. Простите, мальчики. А почему из Эдинбурга?

— Понятия не имею, но почему бы и нет? — Уотсон сделал «честное лицо». — Ну, куда-то ее надо будет потом отправить.

— Кстати, — начал приходить в себя брат. — Ты бы мне хоть рассказал о себе, дорогой. Вдруг кто-то спросит. Откуда у меня вообще кузина? 

Минут десять мы обсуждали наши родственные связи, затем перешли к столу, где был накрыт чай, причем доктор галантно подвинул мне стул, прежде чем сесть самому. Мы оба подняли глаза на Майкрофта, который отчего-то не садился, снова задумчиво разглядывая меня, затем сказал «одну минуту» и вышел. 

— Вы произвели впечатление на брата, — подытожил Уотсон. — Куда он пошел? Фрак надеть?

— Вероятно.

Впрочем, Майкрофт вернулся быстро, без фрака и со шкатулкой в руках. Поставив ее на стол рядом с вазой с фруктами, брат открыл крышку и достал футляр, а из него цепочку с большим ярко-красным кулоном. 

— Будь я женщиной, ахнул от восторга, — пробормотал я. 

— Надень. 

— Это принадлежало вашей матери? — спросил Уотсон.

Я только покачал головой, этот кулон я вспомнил, хоть и не видел его много лет. Ответил Джону Майкрофт:

— Бабушке. Он отошел мне по завещанию, когда я сам был еще практически ребенком, с условием, что я подарю его своей дочери, если у меня таковая будет. 

— Может быть, лучше оставить камею, Майкрофт? — засомневался я. 

— Рубин пригодится тебе, чтобы завести разговор о сапфирах.

Подумав, я кивнул, а брат, видя удивление Уотсона, пустился в рассказ о том, что рубин и сапфир — это практически один и тот же камень с разным окрасом, затем перешел к описанию древнегреческих статуй, усыпанных корундами. 

От чая мне все-таки пришлось отказаться («Майкрофт, ты же не хочешь, чтобы твоя дама упала на балу в обморок?»), я сидел за столом, привыкал дышать в корсете и смотрел, как брат с Уотсоном скорбно поедают пирожные, с сочувствием поглядывая на меня.


	2. Chapter 2

Майкрофт слишком долго возился с фраком, и я подумал, что он надеется чуть опоздать и увильнуть от полонеза, однако у него, конечно, ничего не вышло. Мы и так умудрились прибыть едва ли не последними, во всяком случае позже самой именитой пары, увидев которую, брат еле слышно застонал, а я, проследив его взгляд и заметив направляющуюся к нам фигуру, едва не присвистнул, чуть не позабыв на секунду, как выгляжу. 

— Холмс! Вот уж кого я не ждал увидеть! А ко мне девятого... — тут взгляд говорившего наткнулся на меня. Клянусь, только хорошее воспитание ухватило его за язык прежде, чем он ляпнул что-то вроде «да вы еще и с дамой». Я присел в глубоком реверансе, как и полагается провинциалке перед наследником престола. — Представьте же меня вашей спутнице!

— Его высочество принц Уэльский. Ваше высочество, — моя кузина, миссис Оливия Гарднер.

Водянистые, слегка навыкате глаза принца уставились на мое лицо. Это было первое испытание миссис Гарднер на подлинность, учитывая донжуанский список наследника. Я бросил на его высочество быстрый взгляд из-под ресниц, подрожал ими и потупил «глазки». 

— Не подарите ли вы мне тур вальса, мадам? — спросил наследник.

— Почту за честь, ваше высочество, — с легкой хрипотцой в голосе ответил я.

— Майкрофт, — кивнув на моего бедного брата, продолжил принц, — проигнорировал мое приглашение на девятое ноября, теперь я ему этого тем более не прощу, что мы могли познакомиться с вами еще тогда! Вы приехали… из?

— Из Эдинбурга, ваше высочество. Девятого брат как раз встречал меня.

— О, в таком случае он прощен, — с этими словами наследник хлопнул Майкрофта по плечу. — Ты прощен, Майки.

— Благодарю, и с днем рождения, да... Берти, ради бога, на тебя все смотрят. Иди уже, хозяйка ждет.

Принц засмеялся, поклонился мне и под первые звуки музыки пошел навстречу герцогине, надевшей в этот раз изумруды. Я повернулся к брату. 

— Берти? Ну-ну. Я и не знал, что ты запанибрата с наследником. 

— Не смешно, дорогой. 

Брат вздохнул и протянул мне руку. 

— Пошли... Оливия.

Я не танцевал бог знает сколько. Майкрофт — примерно так же давно, как и я. Играли один из полонезов Листа в переложении для оркестра. Пока шло бравурное вступление, пары выстраивались. Мы оказались где-то посередине в ряду Берти и герцогини. Наконец распорядитель поднял вверх палец, затянутый в белую перчатку, и мы тронулись. 

Боюсь, я очень старался и как мог отвлекал внимание Майкрофта на себя. Я даже слегка пожимал его пальцы, когда следовало сменить фигуру. Он вполне стоически выдержал смену партнерши, а мне достался кавалер на голову ниже меня. Но джентльмен ничуть не стушевался, смотрел на меня с интересом, улыбался, а его усы смешно топорщились. 

Я очень боялся, что Майкрофт не сможет встать на одно колено, но он справился.

Выдержав полонез, Майкрофт отвел «даму» к стульям у правой стены, усадил и встал рядом. Наконец-то я осмотрелся. Кажется, Грей опять не ударил в грязь лицом: «кузина» пусть и не могла похвастаться пышным бальным нарядом, но выглядела элегантно, хотя и скромно, как и полагается вдове. Я то и дело ловил заинтересованные взгляды джентльменов и любопытные, с оттенком ревности, дам. Ну еще бы! Разговор с наследником был замечен всеми в зале. 

— Ты мог бы представить меня кому-нибудь, а потом идти играть в карты, дорогой. Со мной ничего не случится, — сказал я брату. 

— Нет уж, — Майкрофт был настроен, оказывается, достаточно мирно и оглядывал зал с интересом. — Я хочу проследить, кто будет приглашать мою кузину танцевать. Ты записал вальс? У тебя вообще есть книжка?

— Я не забуду и без книжки. Смотри, маркиз идет. Вы знакомы? — Майкрофт только вздохнул. — Для домоседа ты знаком со слишком большим количеством народу, — констатировал я, скромно улыбаясь приближающемуся брату хозяина. 

Пообещав маркизу танец («а, вальс я уже отдала, простите»), я оказался представленным еще двум пожилым пэрам с женами, после чего рядом с нами уселась не танцующая баронесса Тимпль, разговаривать с которой было достаточно затруднительно по причине ее крайней глухоты. Надо сказать, ее супругу точно такая же глухота не мешала танцевать с дамами минимум вдвое моложе него. Какое-то время нас никто не трогал, но, когда заиграла музыка, передо мной возник неизвестный кавалер:

— Граф Нолант, к вашим услугам. Позвольте мне, мадам, пригласить вас на гавот?

Взрослая дама не должна спрашивать разрешения даже старшего брата, но я взглянул на Майкрофта ободряюще — он волновался больше меня. Брат кивнул, я встал и сделал реверанс поклонившемуся графу.

Граф был высоким мужчиной, под стать своей даме. Мы плавно двигались по залу под шорканье многочисленных ног. Все эти бесконечные скользящие шаги меня совсем утомили, а впереди ждал еще вальс с самим наследником. Под гавот разговаривать не очень удобно, но мы все же не нарушали с графом бальный этикет, и он успел услышать даже мою легенду — о том, что я кузина мистера Холмса и приехала из Эдинбурга. 

Когда по моей просьбе граф проводил меня к моему стулу, я увидел рядом с Майкрофтом маркиза и вспомнил, что следующий танец обещан ему. Это было уже кое-что, в конце концов именно с членами семьи я хотел пообщаться, планируя проникновение в дом. Младший брат герцога Клоутона, маркиз Делмерджи, был на полголовы выше сэра Лоуренса, а выглядел лет на десять младше, хотя, я помнил, разница между ними составляла всего года три. Маркиз слыл примерным семьянином, обожал дочь и сына, был легок в общении и всегда пребывал в хорошем настроении — вот и все, что мне удалось узнать о нем, наведя справки. На легкость в общении я и надеялся — во время танца с ним я мог бы узнать что-то интересное. Я вспомнил недавнюю «лекцию» брата о корундах и решил навести лорда на разговор о камнях, а там и до колье недалеко. Музыка заиграла вновь, и маркиз поклонился. Я встал, и мы направились к центру зала. У меня было около четверти часа на разговор.

Я начал издалека:

— Милорд, мой брат сказал мне, что нынешний бал устроен по поводу одного радостного события. Это так?

— Да, после вальса его светлость объявит. Наконец-то. Мы ждали этого много лет! Матушка по-настоящему счастлива!

Не знаю, как насчет герцогини, но маркиз и правда сиял. 

— Надеюсь, этот брак будет счастливым. А невеста сейчас танцует?

— Да, вон она, с герцогом.

— Она красавица. Думаю, ваш брат будет счастлив в браке, милорд. 

— Мой брат влюблен, и я не удивлюсь, если он будет пренебрегать всеми правилами приличия и никому иному не позволит приглашать ее. Впрочем, нет, удивлюсь — сэр Лоуренс всегда был таким поборником традиций! Вот что любовь творит с человеком! А вы впервые в Лондоне, мадам? Никогда не видел вас на приемах.

— В Лондоне я бывала, но на таком блестящем приеме впервые. Правда, все мои посещения столицы были совсем краткими, проездом. Я живу в Эдинбурге.

— Честно сказать, я и вашего кузена вижу второй раз в жизни. Но судя по тому, что он сидит в углу, а к нему, как мотыльки на свечу, слетаются сливки общества, он какая-то большая знаменитость? Но это ведь не тот Холмс, про которого пишут в газетах, нет?

— Вы имеете в виду Шерлока Холмса. Майкрофт — старший брат. Но я думаю, сэр Лоуренс хорошо его знает, кузен говорил, что герцог — второй лорд Адмиралтейства... так, кажется? Право, не совсем понимаю, что это за должность и чем первый лорд отличается от второго.

— Первый лорд возглавляет Адмиралтейство, но есть еще семеро — каждый отвечает за что-то свое. Кто-то отвечает за постройку кораблей, кто-то непосредственно за баталии, мой брат занимается людьми, политика... судя по всему, ваш брат, как и мой, занимается ею? Это скучно. Благодарю бога, что я младший брат. А ведь выходит, что знаменитый сыщик тоже ваш кузен? Это гораздо, гораздо интереснее. Надеюсь, вы согласны, мадам?

Приличной даме не положено восхищаться всякой уголовщиной при джентльмене, так что я испуганно округлил глаза. 

— Интереснее? Боже мой, все эти убийства, кражи! Что в этом может быть интересного? Но, наверное, мужчинам любопытно читать детективы и пытаться понять, кто преступник, раньше, чем это объяснит автор.

— Определенно, это интересует и женщин! Моя супруга обожает детективы, например. Согласен, убийства — это неприятно, это расстраивает дам. Но кражи — это так захватывающе! Мы с сыном часто играем в сыщиков! Я подговариваю кого-то из слуг «украсть» у мальчика какую-нибудь вещь и спрятать в доме, а он должен вычислить вора. Потом меняемся ролями. Конечно, слуги знают, что это игра. Очень увлекательно!

Тут мы проскользнули в танце мимо ее светлости, и у меня появилась возможность спросить:

— Я слышала, вашу матушку в свете называют «синей герцогиней», и мечтала посмотреть на знаменитое колье. Сапфиры так красивы...

— По мне, — маркиз скосил глаза на мой кулон, но сразу поднял их и улыбнулся, — рубины куда красивее сапфиров! Но матушка и правда привязана к своему колье. В семье считается, что оно — залог семейного счастья. Мисс Легасти получит его в подарок в день свадьбы. Вы надолго в Лондоне? Могу я рассчитывать на тур вальса с вами во время свадебного бала, мадам?

— О, милорд... это большая честь, но, боюсь, меня уже не будет в Лондоне. А вы знаете, что рубин и сапфир — это один и тот же камень? Как удивительно устроила природа. Мне это сказал мой кузен Шерлок, он, как вы знаете, химик.

— Ни в коем случае не сомневаюсь, что ваш брат разбирается в этом, но... они же совершенно разного цвета! Как жаль, что вы уже уезжаете, мадам. Вы прекрасно танцуете!

— Вы мне льстите, милорд. Я так редко бываю в свете. Даже до замужества я стеснялась балов из-за своего роста. У меня это семейное, к сожалению.

— И совершенно напрасно, мадам! Вы очаровательны! Оставайтесь в Лондоне, уверяю, у вас тут найдется масса поклонников! Хотите, познакомлю вас с супругой? Она введет вас в свет. Между нами, она будет в восторге познакомиться с сестрой знаменитого сыщика!

— Я почту за честь быть представленной вашей супруге, милорд, но в Эдинбурге меня ждут два маленьких «сыщика»...

Господи, и кто меня за язык тянул? Надеюсь, никто не станет разыскивать миссис Гарднер.

— О, это святое. Дети — то, ради чего мы живем, не так ли? Вы точно найдете общий язык с моей супругой, она тоже прекрасная мать.

— Я просто уверена, что так оно и есть! Надеюсь, что и ваш брат скоро станет отцом. Вы ведь будете рады, правда? Я хочу сказать... вас ведь это не расстроит...

Я сделал вид, что кузина «стушевалась», задав слишком личный вопрос. Но маркиз только беспечно улыбнулся:

— Меня? Что вы, мадам, я мечтаю об этом. Дай бог здоровья моему брату на много лет в любом случае, но перспектива заседать в палате или ездить в Адмиралтейство пугает меня несказанно. Наш отец был политиком, мой брат — политик, а я... я больше люблю танцевать. А моя жена обожает ухаживать за садом. У нас в имении большой цветник, супруга сама прививает розы!

— Значит, сегодняшняя помолвка осчастливит всех. Желаю процветания вашему семейству. Чтобы всем воздалось: ваш брат получил бы жену и наследника, вы — возможность жить частной жизнью и не заниматься политикой, а ваша супруга — покой и розы. Это замечательно, когда все происходит так, как должно, не так ли, милорд?

— Это чудесно! Знали бы вы, сколько мы обсуждали это в семье. Матушка была недовольна в свое время, когда брат дал согласие на мой брак, она считала, что сам он вообще не намерен жениться. А ведь это тоже плохая традиция. В семье уже был такой случай, когда титул перешел к младшей ветви. Говорят, тогда целое поколение было несчастным. Впрочем, мы с женой совсем не суеверны.

— Но почему же несчастным? Ведь род все равно продолжился.

Маркиз хотел было ответить, но музыка закончилась. После обязательных поклонов я согласился пойти тут же познакомиться с маркизой, и мой партнер повел меня к жене.

Представив меня супруге и еще нескольким дамам, стоявшим рядом с ней, маркиз отправился поприветствовать кого-то, а мы принялись «щебетать». Впрочем, наш кружок состоял сплошь из дам взрослых, и первые пару минут щебет был посвящен нашим наследникам, и лишь потом перешел каким-то непостижимым образом (клянусь, я не заметил перехода, но он точно был) к обсуждению цвета платьев окружающих дам и подобранных к ним украшений. Я молил бога, чтобы разговор не свернул в сторону, но, увы, первые звуки венского вальса заставили все веера встрепенуться. Этот танец был расписан у всех, и к нам уже шли кавалеры. 

— Ваш брат вас явно обожает! — было первое, что я услышал из уст принца, когда моя рука с веером осторожно легла на его плечо.

— Ну что вы, ваше высочество! Он видел меня всего четыре раза в жизни, включая этот, — улыбнулся я.

— Как же вам удалось соблазнить старину Майки на такое вопиющее действо, как поездка на бал? Если это не внеземная любовь, так признавайтесь, вы его чем-то шантажировали?

— Нет-нет, Майкрофт всего лишь проиграл пари брату. Моему кузену Шерлоку. Это случается так редко, насколько я поняла, что Шерлок на радостях выдвинул слишком суровое условие. 

— Бедный Майки! А мне не удавалось никуда его вытащить! Пари — отличная идея, благодарю вас, мадам! И вашего младшего кузена — особо: ведь, выходит, это благодаря ему у меня сегодня такая прекрасная партнерша! Вы великолепно танцуете, миссис Гарднер! — говоря это, его высочество закружил меня по линии танца, и я запоздало подумал, что шаги дамы, даже такой высокой, как кузина Гарднер, должны быть все же мельче шагов кавалера. Впрочем, пусть наслаждается.

— Не стоит заключать с Майкрофтом пари, ваше высочество. Ведь вы захотите играть честно, я уверена. Вдруг мой кузен выиграет?

— Ну, может быть, вы подскажете мне тему, в которой он не сведущ? Боюсь, что сам я на такую не набреду. Ваш брат — умнейший человек, хотя, между нами, — ужасный педант.

— Право, мне сложно сказать, ваше высочество. Разве что Майкрофт ничего не смыслит в женщинах.

— Таким жестоким я не буду. Я как-то предлагал его познакомить с одной милой дамой — он чуть не сбежал прямо из-за обеденного стола. Ее величество постоянно ставит мне вашего брата в пример. Впрочем, обоих ваших братьев, но со вторым я пока не знаком. Когда-нибудь я переоденусь и инкогнито заявлюсь на Бейкер-стрит. Вы только не выдавайте меня кузену. Интересно будет познакомиться с мистером Шерлоком Холмсом. Он похож на старшего брата?

— Похож. Правда, худой. И на меня чем-то похож — у нас одна порода, я ведь кузина со стороны их отца. 

Надеюсь, у его высочества не будет повода лично обратиться ко мне за помощью. Дальнейший наш разговор свелся к бесконечным комплиментам со стороны Берти и моим смущенным ответам, и я невыразимо обрадовался, когда вальс закончился и наследник вернул меня Майкрофту. 

— Загороди меня на минутку, — попросил я, достал из мешочка флакон с солью, потому что голова у меня кружилась и я едва дышал в корсете.

— Следовало бы отправить тебя в дамскую комнату, — проворчал брат, но по голосу было понятно, что он встревожен. — Может быть, уедем?

Но тут музыка смолкла и наступил торжественный момент — герцог и его юная невеста вышли на середину залы... Услышав, что свадьба состоится через восемь дней и все присутствующие приглашены, Майкрофт посмотрел на меня взглядом, который можно было расшифровать однозначно — «Даже не рассчитывай!»

— Ну вот, одно разочарование. Может, я на свадьбу хочу, — насупился я.

— Найди колье — и тебя пригласят. С дамой, а не с кавалером... моя девочка.

— Идем к столу, дорогой кузен. Интересно, смогу ли я хоть что-нибудь съесть?

— Не думал, что когда-нибудь произнесу такое, но, может, лучше тебе не есть ничего? В тебя воздух-то непонятно куда помещается.

— Но не могу же я вообще ничего не есть? Это невежливо.

Столы накрыли на четверых, и нам опять повезло: соседями оказались те самые глуховатые барон и баронесса Тимпль. Мы прокричали им пару вежливых фраз в раструбы, и вот они уже громко обсуждали бал, а мы с Майкрофтом потихоньку беседовали о своем. Я порадовался, что наши соседи-старички еще и подслеповаты, потому что мне пришлось снять перчатки, а кисти рук у меня все же совсем не женские. 

— Я не знал, что ты любишь танцевать, — заметил брат. — Интересно, сколько еще твоих талантов от меня скрыто.

— Я не люблю танцевать. Но умею. 

Мне ужасно хотелось есть, я попытался хоть что-то проглотить. Но больше мне хотелось пить, хотя казалось, что, если я сделаю хотя бы пару глотков вина, у меня лопнет корсет. 

— Господи, как они это выдерживают? Женщины.

— Я один раз, вернувшись с похожего обязательного мероприятия, задал такой вопрос, за неимением других женщин под рукой, Берте. На что она мне ответила: «Существо, приспособленное рожать, приспособлено ко всему». Но ты-то хоть не напрасно мучаешься? Что-то выловил в этом водовороте?

— Да практически ничего. Вот разве маркиз упоминал, что когда-то в семье колье перешло не по старшей линии.

— Да, было такое, — покивал Майкрофт и, уловив мой удивленный взгляд, уточнил: — Я посмотрел кое-какие родословные книги и справочники. А о чем еще вы говорили с маркизом?

Я вздохнул и скороговоркой выложил брату про любовь маркизы к садоводству, чтению детективов и детям. И вообще все, что успел услышать от ее супруга.

— Практически это все. Майкрофт, если у тебя есть какие-то мысли, а особенно сведения — не стесняйся. 

— Несколько поколений назад старший сын, унаследовав титул, так и не женился, его младший брат был женат к моменту его смерти, и, после того как титул перешел к нему, мать бывшего и настоящего лордов передала, как я понимаю, колье своей невестке, раз уж оно пошло потом дальше по поколениям.

— Собственно, герцог об этом упоминал и считал это событие катастрофой. 

— В том прошлом случае действительно лорд почти сразу умер, титул перешел к его малолетнему сыну, вдовствующая герцогиня скончалась вскоре после мужа, и две дочери умершего герцога крайне неудачно вышли замуж и много лет потом страдали, к тому же семью постигло несчастье — в поместье произошел огромный пожар, и его отстроили заново только через полтора десятка лет. Выяснив все это, я подумал, что было бы любопытно узнать, суеверна ли нынешняя маркиза...

— То есть она твой «фаворит»? Но если она суеверна, то ее можно вычеркнуть из списка подозреваемых?

— Ну... разве что она не любит своего мужа, детей и поместье. Ах, да — и свекровь.

— Детей и поместье она, по всей видимости, любит. А любить свекровь и не обязана, но это не делает ее воровкой. 

— Я и не спорю. Но если учесть, что колье уплывает из-под, хм, рук именно у нее... а игры маркиза с сыном могли навести ее на мысль... 

— Супруг сказал, что они с женой не суеверны. Боже, как я проголодался, — сменил я тему. Не хватало еще, чтобы брат раскрыл преступление вместо меня, даже не танцуя. — Когда вернемся домой, ты же меня покормишь? 

— Эта твоя фраза, мой мальчик, буквально примиряет меня с нашей авантюрой! — Майкрофт тоже отложил прибор и сделал глоток вина. — Мы все поужинаем дома. И вино у меня лучше. Ты собираешься пить кофе с дамами?

— Куда же я денусь.

— Постарайся все же узнать, действительно ли маркиза не суеверна, — сбить брата с мысли не удалось. — И любит ли драгоценности так же сильно, как выращивать цветы и читать детективы.

— Постараюсь. К тому же дело не только в любви к драгоценностям, маркиз может и не желать наследовать брату, а вот его жене никто не мешает думать о будущем своего отпрыска. Ты прав, она – первая подозреваемая.

— Наследовать титул за почти ровесником... хм... мне сложно представить, чтобы маркиз желал смерти своему брату. Я его толком не знаю, но герцог считает его другом, а его светлость, несмотря на склонность к суевериям, в людях разбирается. Если колье реально украдено, то украсть его могла только маркиза, которая, зная семейную историю, уже считала его «своим». В ином случае мы имеем дело с имитацией преступления, а это уже не очень интересно, не так ли?

— Будь у меня достойное дело, я бы показал герцогу на дверь.

— И Джон лишился бы возможности затянуть тебя в корсет, — изрек Майкрофт с самым невинным видом. 

Я чуть не поперхнулся.

— Ничего. Он бы это пережил, я думаю. У нас и так хватает развлечений. Кстати, когда мы вернемся домой, я задам тебе один... личный вопрос.

— Почему не сейчас? Они действительно не слышат, — брат покосился на пожилую пару. Боюсь, что и мы с Майкрофтом тоже с трудом слышали друг друга. 

— Дело не в них, просто тут не место, дорогой. Скажем так — я боюсь тебя шокировать.

— После того как я увидел тебя в этих... доспехах, меня вряд ли можно чем-то еще шокировать. Но я подожду до дома. Будь осторожен с дамами, многие из них ревнивы, а ты пользуешься успехом сегодня.

— Вот это меня и удивляет. Тут столько очаровательных дам, и вовсе не ростом с гренадера.

— Можно подумать, в даме главное, чтобы она была тебе по плечо...

— Но все равно. Ну, я понимаю Берти. Но маркиз ниже меня на полголовы — и туда же.

— Ты «новенькая», а это интересно. Ты действительно хорошо танцуешь — кавалеру приятно вести даму, которая не семенит. Ты сестра знаменитого сыщика — это само по себе ужасно любопытно. Ну и, как я уже говорил, у тебя очень красивые глаза.

— Ты меня успокоил. Считай, что я уже задал свой личный вопрос.

— Тебя волнует твой успех у мужчин? — еще более невинным тоном поинтересовался брат. Да он меня дразнит!

— В качестве женщины, дорогой. Исключительно в качестве женщины. 

После ужина я с облегчением натянул перчатки, с еще большим облегчением встал и немного прошелся — по крайней мере, в комнату, где дамы уже собрались в кружок, чтобы выпить кофе и посплетничать. Майкрофт же удалился с мужчинами пить коньяк и курить сигары.

— Сегодня треть дам в синем, — старая герцогиня пригубила кофе и, поставив чашечку, заработала веером почти с ожесточением.

— Думаю, они хотели угодить вам, матушка, — маркиза была сама кротость, но, клянусь, интонация напомнила мне ту, с которой мой брат только что дразнил меня затянутым корсетом. 

— Вздор, дорогая. Я сегодня в кремовом.

— Вовсе не вздор, — вмешалась сидящая неподалеку пожилая леди, имени которой я не запомнил из-за духоты, — сколько знаю тебя — едва ли не впервые вижу на балу не в синем платье. И где, скажи на милость, твои сапфиры? Что за пошлые изумруды на тебе?

— Полегче, Мейбл! Эти изумруды подарил мне Карл в первую годовщину нашей свадьбы.

— Он тебе постоянно что-то дарил, но мы так привыкли видеть тебя в сапфирах. Признайся, их украли?

— Вздор! — герцогиня нахмурилась, но отвечала как-то неуверенно. 

Неужели расскажет? Нет, вряд ли, слишком уж много вокруг посторонних. Впрочем, я ведь провинциалка, что я теряю?

— Украли? О боже! — я округлил глаза и тоже заработал веером. — Кто-то из слуг? Какой ужас! Вам надо обратиться к моему кузену, Шерлоку Холмсу, ваша светлость, он знаменитый сыщик, уверена, он может найти пропажу и наказать виновного!

— Ваш брат, конечно, знаменит, мадам, и о нем интересно читать, но у меня нет причин обращаться даже к самому знаменитому детективу, — холодно ответила герцогиня. — С сапфирами все в порядке.

— А жаль, — внезапно поддержала разговор язвительная Мейбл, — было бы крайне любопытно узнать, как Шерлок Холмс справился бы с поисками. Может, хоть сделаешь вид, что украшение пропало, и позовешь его? Говорят, он просто душка.

Дамы наперебой принялись уговаривать герцогиню позвать моего брата, то есть меня. 

— Интересно, найдет ли мистер Холмс ваши сапфиры?

— Сможет ли он понять, что его обманывают?

— Настолько ли он хорош, как об этом пишут?

Ее светлость поначалу протестовала, но понемногу начала сдаваться. Она слегка хмурилась, обдумывая какую-то мысль. 

— Но ведь это непорядочно, — сказала она наконец и посмотрела на меня. — Ваш кузен — занятой человек. У него прекрасная репутация. Зачем устраивать нелепые розыгрыши?

— Ах, боже мой, ваша светлость! Майкрофт говорил, что у Шерлока сейчас период застоя в делах. Он сидит на Бейкер-стрит и скучает. Он будет рад даже розыгрышу. К тому же он очень редко отказывает дамам. Он и правда душка. 

Я улыбнулся, сделав глоток кофе. 

— Если бы моего брата захотели обмануть, я бы этого не потерпела! — внезапно резко заявила маркиза, и щебет дам смолк. 

Герцогиня медленно перевела глаза с меня на невестку и скептически приподняла бровь. И тут же снова вмешалась Мейбл — поистине находка для сыщика:

— О да, вы же так любите вашего брата, дорогая. 

По реакции окружающих дам, одни из которых приняли слишком невинный вид, а другие прятали улыбки, я понял, что речь идет о герцоге.

— Это же просто шутка, миледи, — поспешил вмешаться я. — Мой кузен Шерлок вовсе не против шуток, он посмеется вместе со всеми, когда все откроется. Маркиз рассказал мне во время танца, что они с сыном часто играют в сыщика и вора, что-то прячут в доме. Всегда можно будет сказать, что это была такая игра; уверяю, Шерлок с вас даже гонорара не возьмет! А юный виконт наверняка будет рад познакомиться с настоящим сыщиком!

— Я в состоянии заплатить гонорар за радость внука, — решительно заявила герцогиня. — Вы предупредите вашего брата, что завтра я напишу ему. — Герцогиня не спрашивала, а распоряжалась, мне оставалось только кивать. — Только не проговоритесь, милая.

— Ну что вы, ваша светлость, — я невинно «потупила глазки». — Я забуду о нашем разговоре сразу, как только мы покинем эту комнату.

 

***

 

— Надеюсь, ты не собираешься брать гонорар еще и с герцогини, мой мальчик? 

— Оливия же ясно сказала — Шерлок гонорара не возьмет!

Этими фразами мы обменивались уже по пути домой в экипаже, когда я по возможности дословно передал брату весь щебет милых леди за кофе. И как они его пили? А ведь некоторые еще и пирожные ели... Лично меня только слова Уотсона о том, с каким удовольствием он меня расшнурует, удерживали от желания попросить брата сделать это немедленно, прямо в экипаже.

— Вот еще, — Майкрофт покосился на мое лицо, тут же прочитал «греховные мысли» и рассмеялся. — Я не такой! 

— Это кузина Гарднер не такая! — засмеялся и я.

Однако, когда мы наконец-то приехали к Майкрофту и оказались в квартире, я был в полуобморочном состоянии. И даже нюхательные соли уже не спасали. 

— Уотсон, помогите! — простонал я, вваливаясь в гостиную. — На вас вся надежда. 

Джон, не говоря ни слова, подхватил меня под локоть и повел в спальню. 

— Держитесь за комод, — велел он. 

Он так ловко принялся расстегивать крючки, что я поклялся: когда смогу дышать, я еще выскажусь по поводу его умений. 

Он снял с меня все слои одежды, очистив, как луковицу, и наконец принялся расшнуровывать корсет. 

— О боже! — простонал я, сделав первый нормальный вдох и стянул с головы парик. — Боже мой! Однако вы явно преуменьшили когда-то число ваших побед у дам. 

— Что? Тяжко? — И тут Уотсон неожиданно шлепнул меня по заду. — И сколько кавалеров вас обнимали за время вечера? 

— Вообще-то всего один, — язвительно ответил я. — Танцы с остальными объятий не предусматривали. 

— И кто же этот наглый тип? — спросил Уотсон, стаскивая с меня «доспехи» и оставляя в женском нижнем белье. Он посмотрел на меня, не выдержал и расхохотался. 

— Вам смешно, а мне пришлось танцевать с наследником, — проворчал я, надевая халат и садясь у зеркала, чтобы снять грим. 

— Не может быть! Правда? — глаза Уотсона загорелись любопытством.

— Правда. Между прочим, его высочество нашел меня «очаровательной». 

— Черт возьми! 

— Ничего не могу поделать, — хмыкнул я, втирая в кожу мазь для снятия грима. — Миссис Гарднер имела успех. 

 

***

 

«Уважаемый доктор Уотсон.  
Я хочу написать роман для женского чтения и хотела посоветоваться с вами как с писателем. У меня есть интересная идея. Представьте себе даму лет тридцати пяти. Будучи совсем юной, она влюбилась в наследника одного из самых знатных имен королевства. Увы, ее избранник не отвечал ей взаимностью, был учтив — и не более. Наша героиня провела «расследование», и оказалось, что он влюблен в другую, но жениться на избраннице не может — причины будут самыми романтическими, я пока их не придумала. Сначала героиня пытается бороться, затем смиряется и выходит замуж за младшего брата своего любимого. Много лет они все дружно проживают в одном доме, где леди считает себя практически хозяйкой, несмотря на то, что находится под одной крышей со своей свекровью. И вот внезапно умирает таинственная женщина, из-за которой наша героиня не смогла когда-то выйти замуж за избранника. Наследник рода переживает, конечно, но ведет себя сдержанно, а семья продолжает жить привычной жизнью и героиня, которую уже полностью устраивает положение вещей, чувствует себя счастливой. И вдруг все рушится — тот, кого она много лет безответно любила, намерен жениться на молодой прелестной девушке. Теперь она не останется хозяйкой дома, не она будет решать, что подадут к ужину, какие цветы высаживать на клумбе под окном и тому подобную ерунду. Новая хозяйка заберет себе все, что наша леди привыкла считать своим.  
Как вы думаете, доктор, это интересная завязка для романа?»

Уотсон протянул мне письмо, которое получил с утренней почтой и прочитал вслух за завтраком. 

— Вот так-то, Холмс. Я опять оказался прав: история самая романтическая. 

Я отставил чашку и окинул взглядом послание. 

— Немного романтичное, — признал я, — но со вполне практической подоплекой. И некому подсказать братьям, что неплохо было бы разъехаться.

— Если они теперь разъедутся, это будет выглядеть так, словно герцог выгнал семью младшего брата из дома, — возразил Уотсон. — Кстати, кто это мне пишет? Не сама же герцогиня? Письмо не подписано.

— Нет, это не герцогиня, и это не маркиза — та вряд ли стала описывать ситуацию с такой иронией.

— Может, это какая-нибудь близкая подруга герцогини? Вы рассказывали о даме по имени Мейбл, которая живо интересовалась судьбой колье. Если это она, то я, пожалуй, должен послать ей цветы.

— Возможно. Автор письма в курсе самых личных подробностей. Что ж, нам остается только ждать: или объявления в газетах в разделе светской хроники — о том, что ее светлость появилась на людях в колье, или приглашения для меня в качестве детектива. Но я надеюсь на рассудительность маркизы.

— Ее светлость не успеет появиться на людях в колье, она должна подарить его невесте герцога через неделю. Думаю, мы...

Договорить Уотсон не успел — миссис Хадсон собственноручно принесла нам еще одно письмо, адресованное теперь уже мне. Герцогиня выполнила задуманное — меня пригласили искать пропажу.

На сей раз у меня не было причины оставлять Уотсона дома. Мы приехали к дому герцога — старинному особняку, которое семейство построило в середине восемнадцатого столетия. Огромное здание возвышалось над верхушками деревьев. Наш экипаж обогнул ограду, въехал на просторный двор и остановился у парадной двери. 

Дворецкий встретил нас в холле с горящим камином и, проводив по правой лестнице в кабинет герцогини, объявил наши имена самым торжественным тоном. 

— Мистер Холмс. Доктор Уотсон.

Герцогиня положила книгу на стол, не спеша отцепила пенсне и вложила его между страницами наподобие закладки.

— Ваша светлость. — Я поклонился. — Мы полностью к вашим услугам.

— Садитесь, джентльмены. Ваша кузина, которую я видела на балу, мистер Холмс, уверяла, что вы — сама деликатность. 

Судя по всему, миледи меня не узнала, хотя внимательно оглядела нас с Уотсоном. Мы опустились в предложенные кресла.

— Я привык хранить тайны своих клиентов, ваша светлость, — уверил я.

— Я это знаю, мистер Холмс, благодаря рассказам доктора, которые с большим интересом читает вся наша семья. Надеюсь, доктор Уотсон, мы и дальше будем иметь удовольствие читать эти занимательные истории. Я долго думала, мистер Холмс, прежде чем сформулировать причину, по которой решила обратиться к вам. Должна признать, что изначально я собиралась сказать вам вот что: «В моем доме произошло странное событие, у меня пропало колье, стоимость которого измеряется не только ценой брильянтов и сапфиров, но и семейными традициями, и пропажа эта крайне тревожит меня еще и потому, что взять его не мог никто чужой». Поразмыслив, я именно это вам и говорю. Но должна прибавить также, что мой внук и его отец — мой младший сын — частенько играют в сыщиков. Возможно, будет правильным сообщить моим домашним, что я пригласила вас, чтобы доставить удовольствие мальчику, который мог бы задать вам какие-то вопросы или посмотреть, как на самом деле ведутся поиски... и ради этого я «придумала» преступление с пропавшим колье. Попробуйте поискать его на глазах моих домашних? Вдруг... это приведет к желаемому результату?

Миледи была, определенно, очень умная женщина. Если бы ей хватило такта наладить отношения с невесткой, не пришлось бы звать сыщика. Удивительно, как люди порой, не осознавая, сами наживают себе врагов среди домашних. 

— Отличный план, ваша светлость, — кивнул я.

Что ж, герцог, по крайне мере, не удивится такой странной просьбе, маркиза присутствовала при разговоре на балу, а ее муж... Меня больше волновало, не признает ли он свою партнершу по танцу.

Но все обошлось как нельзя лучше. Маркиз с женой и детьми ждали нас в огромной гостиной, и нам пришлось идти к семейству через всю комнату в дальний ее конец. Юный виконт — жизнерадостный мальчик по имени Эдвард, в котором, тем не менее, чувствовалась порода, пока что смягченная юностью, и его сестра, мисс Хелен, пришли в восторг от плана «дорогой бабушки» и тут же забросали нас вопросами. Герцог, который тоже присутствовал при этом, выглядел абсолютно невозмутимо, а маркиза... маркиза начала с извинений передо мной за то, что я трачу время ради того, чтобы доставить удовольствие ее семейству.

— Обычно, миледи, я не играю в сыщиков с мальчиками, даже такими славными, как ваш сын, — улыбнулся я. — Но не мог же я отказать доктору в праве встретиться с поклонником его рассказов?

— И с чего же надо начинать расследование, мистер Холмс? — «славному мальчику» явно не терпелось. — Сперва надо проверить у всех алиби, да?

— Сначала, виконт, следует осмотреть место преступления, а потом уже опрашивать свидетелей. 

— А где у нас место преступления? — спросил мой «коллега» и посмотрел на герцогиню. — Бабушка?

— Разве ты не знаешь, — вмешалась мисс Хелен, — колье всегда лежит у бабушки в спальне, в шкатулке.

— Точно! Бабушка, можно я осмотрю место преступления?

Надменное лицо герцогини вдруг озарила мягкая улыбка:

— Конечно, дорогой. Ты же у нас сыщик!

Мы все направились в спальню герцогини. Лет через двадцать Уотсон, я думаю, сможет описать эту историю, оставив в рассказе из реальных фактов только колье с сапфирами — вот тогда он и отдаст должное и красоте комнаты, и стилю, и прочему в таком духе. Шкатулка стояла на бюро возле окна — худшего места, казалось бы, и представить нельзя, но я успел заметить, что запоры на окнах надежные и ставни в порядке. Я попросил собравшихся отойти в сторону и не загораживать юному сыщику свет. 

— Я должен осмотреть замок? 

— Вы совершенно правы, виконт. Одолжить вам лупу?

— Спасибо, мистер Холмс, но у меня есть своя, — с гордостью ответил мальчик и достал означенный инструмент из кармана. — И называйте меня Эдвард, пожалуйста. И вы, доктор Уотсон.

— Польщен, коллега. И вижу, вы хорошо подготовились, — улыбнулся я. — Изучите шкатулку, а я готов выслушать ваши выводы.

Виконт исследовал шкатулку со всех сторон, а замок осмотрел особенно внимательно.

— Я не вижу никаких следов взлома, — сообщил он серьезно. — Это значит… значит… Что у вора был дубликат ключа!

— Возможно, — кивнул я. — Какие еще предположения?

— Или вор на время брал ключи у бабушки, а потом вернул. Но тогда, получается, что вор кто-то свой, — немного испуганно сказал виконт. 

— Не волнуйтесь, ведь это всего лишь игра. Представьте себе, что ее светлость — это не ваша бабушка, а какая-то незнакомая дама, обратившаяся к вам за помощью. Рассмотрим обе версии, Эдвард. Как вы считаете, мог ли вор быть кем-то из прислуги? 

Я заметил по тому, как маркиза натянуто улыбнулась, что она нервничает. Юный виконт задумался. 

— Никто из наших слуг не может быть вором, мистер Холмс… но я понимаю… мы играем. Представим, что это не наш дом. Так… Пропало очень ценное украшение, но мы знаем, что оно очень знаменито и его видели много-много раз, о нем писали в газетах. Бабушка, о твоем колье ведь писали в газетах?

— Конечно, дорогой, — невозмутимо кивнула герцогиня. 

Мальчик был умен. Несомненно. И внимательно читал рассказы Уотсона — по крайней мере, он почерпнул из них то, что следовало.

— Допустим, колье украл кто-то из прислуги, — начал мистер Эдвард. — Его нужно куда-то срочно спрятать или передать сообщнику. Но разве его кто-нибудь купит? Можно ли его продать? 

— Это очень и очень сложно, коллега, — ответил я. — На месте вора я бы не рискнул продавать его целиком. Лучше бы разобрал на отдельные элементы и продавал бы камешки. Но если мы придем к такому выводу, нам следует рекомендовать владелице, чтобы та обратилась в полицию. Внезапное появление у ювелиров такого числа отличных сапфиров не может остаться незамеченным. 

— А если хозяева дома ручаются за прислугу? Или в доме провели обыск и ничего не нашли? 

Мистер Эдвард, сам того не понимая, мог сейчас довести мать до обморока. Она стояла бледная, а ее улыбка превратилась в неживую маску. 

— Мы или поверим хозяевам, коллега, — ответил я, — или все тщательно проверим. Но не стоит ограничиваться одной версией. 

— А какая может быть другая версия? — мальчик вдруг забеспокоился. — Получается, что колье украл кто-то из семьи! 

— Не надо так переживать, дорогой, — вмешалась тут герцогиня. — Мистер Холмс прав, это всего лишь игра. Думай о посторонних людях. 

— Сейчас попробую. — Ребенок, даже очень умный, все-таки остается ребенком, и наша игра норовила зайти в тупик.

И слава богу, что на помощь пришел Уотсон. 

— Знаете, мой юный друг, — сказал он, — когда я только познакомился с мистером Холмсом, он однажды сказал мне, что сыщику очень помогает в работе знание тех преступлений, что расследовали до него. Преступления зачастую похожи друг на друга. У людей обычно одни и те же мотивы, чтобы их совершать. 

— Но ведь я же не настоящий сыщик, доктор Уотсон. Вот сейчас я не могу понять, зачем еще красть колье, если его невозможно продать. 

— Будь у нас время, я бы мог рассказать вам пару случаев из нашей практики, — как бы задумчиво произнес Уотсон. — Но я, право, не совсем уверен…

— Господа, так скоро время чая, — сразу включилась в игру герцогиня. — Мы с удовольствием послушаем ваши интересные истории, доктор. 

Вот так мы задержались на чай. Я полностью передал бразды правления своему другу. Уотсон, делая загадочное лицо и якобы тщательно скрывая имена, рассказал виконту пару «невыдуманных» историй о том, как в домах наших клиентов пропадали ценные вещи, а потом оказывалось, что это или недоразумение, или чья-то глупая, а в результате жестокая шутка. 

— А порой случаются и нелепые истории, — говорил он. — Вы знаете, Эдвард, как лучше всего спрятать что-то? 

— Нет, а как? Мы с папой играем в сыщиков и прячем разные предметы, но всегда оставляем подсказки или пишем шифрованные записки, чтобы их найти. 

— Был такой американский писатель — Эдгар По. Вам еще рано читать его рассказы, но один я вам вкратце перескажу. Он о сыщике Дюпене. Его попросили вернуть одно важное письмо, попавшее в руки к шантажисту. И полиция, и нанятые детективы устраивали в его доме обыски, но не могли найти документ. Дюпен хитростью проник в дом к преступнику, у него было очень мало времени, чтобы обнаружить письмо. Знаете, где он его нашел?

— Где? — Виконт и его сестра даже привстали на стульях.

— На письменном столе шантажиста среди старых бумаг, в обычном конверте, на который никто не обращал внимания. Помощники Дюпена отвлекли преступника, он подошел к окну, а сыщик подменил конверты. Чтобы спрятать что-то, нужно прятать на виду у всех. 

Разговор перешел на рассказ По, на Дюпена, на других сыщиков. Маркиза и правда была любительницей детективов, и даже герцог включился в беседу. Оказалось, что он тоже почитывает, но, видимо, стесняется семейного увлечения. 

— Ой, бабушка! — воскликнула вдруг мисс Хелен. — Эта история — она как с вашим пенсне! Иногда ищем его, ищем, а потом случайно находим там, где до этого смотрели. 

Ах, эти милые дети! Если бы они знали, насколько их мать сейчас была им обязана! Возможно, у герцогини был слишком властный или несносный характер. Возможно, она чем-то не угодила маркизе, хотя наша таинственная доброжелательница и утверждала, что дамы ладили, но, несомненно, виконт пошел умом в бабушку. Ее светлость тут ахнула и поднесла руку к груди. 

— Матушка, что случилось? — встревожился маркиз.

— Я ведь и правда забыла у себя в кабинете пенсне. — Тут она обернулась к снохе. — Моя дорогая, будьте так добры, принесите мне его. А я-то все не пойму, чего мне недостает! 

Может быть, в другое время маркиза и удивилась бы этой просьбе, но сейчас она с самым участливым видом поспешно встала и вышла из гостиной. В распоряжении нашего «коллеги» теперь было как минимум две комнаты, где бы на виду могло оказаться колье. Я даже представлял себе, куда бы маркиза могла его положить. В спальне герцогини, у стены, на декоративном столике, красовалась широкая ваза из синего богемского хрусталя.

И маркиза сумела достаточно взять себя в руки, что даже придумала причину, чтобы задержаться. Она вернулась не только с пенсне свекрови, но и с книгой и вечным пером. Она отдала герцогине «пропажу», а книгу и перо — сыну.

— Дорогой, я подумала, что ты можешь забыть в пылу расследования.

— Спасибо, мамочка! Доктор Уотсон, подпишите, пожалуйста, мне с сестрой вашу книгу! 

— С удовольствием, Эдвард. 

Мой друг отвинтил колпачок на ручке и что-то долго писал на титульном листе. Виконт потом прочитал, показал сестре, а дети долго ахали от восторга. Книга пошла по рукам, и атмосфера за столом вдруг потеплела. Бедная маркиза с чистой совестью могла позволить себе слегка прослезиться. 

— Ну что ж, коллега, — сказал я, когда чаепитие закончилось, — примем на вооружение метод Дюпена? 

— Да!

Юный сыщик, забыв о долго внушаемых воспитателями манерах, чуть ли не бегом бросился в комнаты бабушки. Мы все, улыбаясь, пошли следом. 

Колье вскоре нашлось — там, где я и предполагал. От восторга мистер Эдвард не помнил ни о мотивах, ни об уликах, ни о поисках таинственного вора. Герцогу же выдержка на минуту изменила, обычная светская маска сошла с лица, а в следующую секунду он был вынужден закусить губы, чтобы они не задрожали. 

— Вот видишь, сын, — напутственно говорил меж тем маркиз, — джентльмены подсказали способ, как сделать наши игры еще интереснее. 

— Кроме шуток, милорд, в детстве я так играл со своим братом, — заметил я, — а еще он просил меня запомнить расположение мелких предметов в комнате, а потом что-то менял местами, или что-то добавлял. Это очень развивает наблюдательность. 

После общего обмена любезностями мы с Уотсоном наконец-то покинули особняк. 

— Ох, — выдохнул я, усаживаясь в кэбе, — легче провести день в Лондонских трущобах. 

— И не говорите, — сказал Уотсон. — Меня волнует, как дамы будут выяснять отношения.

— Да никак, — пожал я плечами, — они просто сделают вид, что ничего не было. Маркиза, конечно, поступила глупо, но я ей немного сочувствую. У наших женщин порой за душой нет ничего, кроме их семейного статуса. Но удовлетворите мое любопытство: что такого вы написали виконту? 

— Так, всякие приятные глупости, которые обычно авторы пишут читателям, которых они видят первый раз в жизни, — попытался отшутиться мой друг. 

— А все-таки?

— В числе прочего я написал виконту, что Шерлок Холмс гордился бы им. 

— Вы почти не погрешили против истины, дорогой.

Мы поехали в «Диоген» и рассказали Майкрофту о завершении дела, поужинали втроем и вернулись на Бейкер-стрит. А на следующее утро после завтрака явился собственной персоной герцог. Он долго рассыпался в благодарностях, вручил нам чек на сумму слишком большую для таких ничтожных усилий, которые потребовались с нашей стороны. Но я отказываться не стал. 

— Ваша светлость, позвольте спросить: вы не думали о том, чтобы разъехаться с братом? Все-таки три дамы, а по сути три хозяйки окажутся под одной крышей. 

— Хозяйки? — казалось, герцог был несколько озадачен. — Какая разница, сколько в доме хозяек? Ради того, чтобы дамы не видели друг друга чаще раза в неделю я должен разъехаться с братом? Ерунда. Я этого не хочу. 

Герцог поднялся и направился к двери, но на пороге оглянулся.

— Мы очень разные с братом, джентльмены. Интересы, темперамент, отношение ко многим вещам у нас разнятся, но мой брат — мой близкий друг, а его семья — и моя семья тоже. Нет, я не хочу разъезжаться. И он не хочет. Люди, которые любят друг друга. должны держаться вместе. Честь имею, джентльмены, еще раз примите мою благодарность.

Я задумчиво смотрел ему вслед. 

— Не хмурьтесь, Холмс, — сказал Уотсон у меня за спиной. — Он всего лишь обычный эгоист. Вон с какой легкостью он решил за брата — «и он не хочет». Разве...

— Я не хмурюсь, — перебил я Джона, поворачиваясь. — И знаете, почему? Я думаю не о Майкрофте, а о нас с вами. А герцог... он, конечно, эгоист. Но, знаете, дорогой мой, как сказала бы моя романтичная кузина Гарднер, возможно, дать кому-то право решать за тебя — это и есть любовь.


End file.
